This kind of bucket tappet is disclosed in DE 101 14 073 A1. However, the extrusion embossing procedure used to manufacture the dome-like catch at the lower side of the bottom ultimately inevitably results in the formation of the funnel-like recess in the top side of the bottom starting from a certain catch size. Furthermore, the manufacture of the catch is well described in DE 198 15 790 B4. The recess according to the first mentioned DE 101 14 073 A1 is meant to serve as lubricant reservoir. However, it is inevitable that manufacturing residues such as grinding or polishing particles and dust accumulate in the recess. Consequently, the thorough cleaning (washing) of the recess is required in an extremely time-consuming, costly work step in order to ensure that the subsequent work steps associated with extremely high cleanness requirements, such as in particular the application of wear protection coats, can be performed smoothly and to prevent any interference with the cam stop face.